Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is ‘Springhigh’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,404. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is ‘Star’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675.
Comparing ‘BB05-35FL-10’ to ‘Springhigh’, the berry weight of ‘BB05-35FL-10’ is much heavier, the soluble solids are greater, the titratable acidity is less, the ripe fruit is much firmer, and the date of bloom is one week earlier.
Comparing ‘BB05-35FL-10’ to ‘Star’, the 50% ripening date of ‘BB05-35FL-10’ is 5 days earlier and ‘BB05-35FL-10’ has a much larger and flatter shaped berry.
The present cultivar, ‘BB05-35FL-10’, provides one or more advantages over existing varieties.